


Nuts

by Isimile



Series: Advent challenge [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching <i>Three Nuts for Cinderella</i> leads to a discussion about weddings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> _Three Nuts for Cinderella_ is a traditional Christmas movie here in Germany and the soundtrack in often played at weddings and then the idea of Blam accidentally planning their wedding before even being together wouldn't leave me alone

Kitty sighed happily, leaning back against Artie, watching Cinderella ride off with her prince. She might have protested the choice of a fairy-tale film, never mind one from the 70s, at first but she couldn’t deny that she’d loved it. Though that didn’t mean she was sold on spending Christmas with everyone in New York. While it was nice to see Blaine and Sam again, she wasn’t so happy about having to play nice with some of the others. Oh, the things you did for love!

“I want that song to be played at my wedding,” Sam commented.

She turned to look at where he was sitting with Blaine. At some point they had moved from sitting beside one another to sitting curled up together under a blanket with Sam holding Blaine. She almost sniggered at Kurt’s expression. He liked to pretend that his imploded engagement with Blaine didn’t matter but he didn’t seem too happy to see Blaine cuddling with Sam.

Blaine nodded in agreement, still looking at the screen.

“Why would you want this song? It doesn’t utilize the talented people you know,” Rachel protested. She was staring at the two of them.

“Well, yes but with this song, we could all be dancing,” Sam explained. 

Blaine dipped his head back to smile at his friend. “Plus who doesn’t want to feel like living in a fairy tale at their own wedding?”

“Don’t you think that’s terribly cliché?”

Sam shrugged. “I think it’s romantic. I mean I know the bridal pair usually open the dance floor but I like it better when they start the other others can join in than when they dance a whole song on their own.”

“I know what you mean. A complicated choreography might be great for a public performance but on my wedding day I just want to enjoy myself with my friends and family,” Blaine agreed.

Kitty glanced at Kurt and Rachel who didn’t appear to happy that Blaine and Sam were now discussing weddings while still cuddling. She couldn’t resist asking: “What else do you want for your wedding?”

“Well, like Blaine said, friends and family are important, so I’d want Stevie and Stacy to have a role too”

“You’re lucky. They’ll make great bridesmaid and groomsman. Cooper will insist on being best man but I’m a bit scared of what he’ll come up with, both for the stag night and the speech.”

“A lot I’d say. It’s a big brother’s prerogative,” Sam said.

“I definitely want to have a nice wedding cake. Not one of these over dimensional multi-tier ones, necessarily, rather a personalized one.”

“Oh yes. I need to ask my mum to send you a picture of the wedding cake my aunt made for her daughter. My cousin’s a big Tolkien fan, so the topper showed her wearing an Elfish dress.”

“Blaine straightened up and turned to look at Sam. “Oh my god. Imagine a topper with superhero costumes.”

“My aunt already promised she’d make one for my wedding,” Sam admitted.

“But you’ll have to wait and see if the GIRLfriend you marry one day likes that kind of thing,” Kurt pointed out.

Sam frowned. “I learned from my relationship with Brit. The person I’ll marry will be someone who likes all of me, including my love for superheroes. I shouldn’t have to hide part of me and I wouldn’t want them to change for me either.”

Kitty grinned happily and carefully pulled out her phone.

“What are you doing?” Artie asked quietly.

“I’m asking Sugar to send me the list of that bet we made back at McKinley. I don’t remember if I bet on this year or next year.”

“Copy me in. I believe I put my money on Christmas time in general.” He grinned at her. “I’m willing to share if you are.”

She kissed him. “Of course.”


End file.
